RWBY BLAC: Tales From Remnant
by CyrusBlack1
Summary: A series of 'short' stories related to RWBY BLAC, surrounding side and background characters and events of the story.
1. Chapter 1

Harmony; Part One

Before the Great War Mistral was the seat of a prosperous continent spanning empire, however since then the once great kingdom has been faulting. In the months and years following the conflict the kingdom lost territory to the Grimm as they were unable to fend off the nightmarish hordes as they once had been able to. While the kingdom still does hold more territory than the other three kingdoms and Menagerie, they are but a shadow of their former self. In the eighty-sixth year of the Vytal Era a civil war broke out in the kingdom, not one of succession or one to overthrow the government, but one between the two peoples who called the kingdom home, Humanity and the Faunus. It was the first major war since the Faunus Rights Revolution and many people were displaced, Humans and Faunus who just wanted to live their lives fled the kingdom in a search for peace and harmony.

A mob was gathered outside an upper-class looking house just outside the Mistral city limits, between them and the house were a handful of soldiers from the Mistralese Self Defense Forces. The civil war in Mistral had been raging for about a year and the Mistral council took it upon themselves to dispatch the MSDF to protect anyone trying to escape the war-torn kingdom, however this particular person they were protecting was more than a mere civilian.

The mob was raging like a storm, they were shouting at the soldiers and waving weapons around, both improvised and not. The soldiers were on their toes, knowing the mob could rush their position at any moment and they weren't sure they could hold it back for long if it did.

"If you don't hand over those filthy Faunus right now it ain't gonna be pretty for ya!" A man in the mob shouted out at the soldiers.

The commander of the soldiers pulled his megaphone to his face to address the crowd, "this is an unlawful assembly, disperse immediately or we will use deadly force to break you up!"

The crowd outside the home began to get restless and the persons inside could hear their shouts of rage, anger, and hatred as they hurried to leave the area and escape the angry mob.

Out behind the home, and away from the crowd was a landing pad with a large airship on it. Inside the airship were the belongings of the family who called the besieged house home. Boxes full of precious items stacked next to furniture and other belongings.

A Faunus man with long jet-black hair arranged in a braid and a wolf tail of matching color set down a large box to the side of the entrance, leaving enough room to board the transport. The man possessed an athletic frame and stood around six foot-two. He wore a long white and black vertically buttoned tailcoat, similar in style to that of a long-sleeved changshan, his pants were solid black slacks that possessed a neat crease down the front of each leg, and his shoes were simple black slip-ons. His eyes were very light blue, like that of the sky and were a nice contrast to his dark hair and pale skin. Finally, on the man's back was a Dao broadsword that rested in a black sheath, it had a beautiful red hilt with a circular hollow pommel, and a red piece of cloth tied to the pommel.

As the man turned and left the airship, a woman walked out of the large house carrying a small box full of what looked to be family pictures. The woman was also a Faunus, she possessed dark gray hair and a set of wolf ears. The woman possessed a petite figure and was about half a foot shorter than the man. She had a similar skin tone to him, just slightly darker, and possessed vibrant jade eyes. She wore a green kimono adorned with imagery of a white and black wolf running through a field.

"Lan, is that the last box?" The man asked.

"Yes Bai, it is," she replied.

"Good, I'm going to grab Yin, we're leaving now," Bai stated.

Lan nodded as she and Bai passed one another and went on with their tasks.

Bai entered the house, and headed up stairs to a room, he passed by the outlines of where pictures once hung and tables once stood, the home was nearly empty save for one thing.

Bai entered a room, in it was a single thing, an old spare crib, and a small sleeping child in it. The child was a boy, he possessed white hair, a matching wolf tail, and jade eyes like Lan, this child was there three-week old baby, Yin.

Bai carefully picked up Yin as to try and not wake him, when he did so the child let out a groan of displeasure but did not wake, much to Bai's relief.

"Shh, stay asleep my little pup, there's nothing to worry about," Bai whispered as he carefully walked down the stairs while holding his son in his arms.

As Bai reached the bottom of the stairs he heard the distinct sound of gunshots from outside his front door, followed by screams of pain and anger.

The rapid fire of the weapons and the shouts of combat awoke Yin who began to shriek uncontrollably as babies do when they are disturbed.

Bai then began to quickly head to the back of the house as the front door flew open and a pair of soldiers burst through, firing into the mob as they charged forward.

"Mr. Okami! Run!" One of the men shouted as he continued to fire his weapon.

Before Bai could turn and run, he watched in horror as one of the soldiers was run through with a pitchfork and the other was swarmed by the mob.

Bai turned and ran, clutching his sun in his arms, as the angry mob pursued him. As he neared the back exit of the house, he ran into his wife, Lan, who rushed in to see what the shooting and screaming was about.

"Here take Yin, get to the airship," Bai commanded.

Without question Lan did as her husband said and took their son and ran towards the airship to escape the mob.

Bai drew the sword from his back and engaged the first of his pursuers, cutting them down with ease.

The trained huntsman was more than a match for a few angry civilians armed with improvised weapons, but there were dozens of them, possibly close to a hundred people storming and burning his home.

After fending off the first few waves of attackers, Bai was forced to make a fighting retreat towards the landing pad in the back of his home.

Several gunshots ringed past Bai's head as he made his retreat, he turned quickly and managed to parry a few more of the rounds as they flew at him.

Bai continued to run as his pursuers continued to chase him while shouting things like "Get back here you dog!" and "kill the Faunus, kill em' all!"

Bai finally reached the rear exit of his home and quickly shut the door behind him, but with no time to stop and lock the door or bar it with something, it didn't hold back the mob for long.

The airship was beginning its take off as Bai sprinted towards it as fast as he could.

Several of the people chasing Bai stopped to shoot at the airship with their guns and bows, some even hurled spears at it.

As Bai got closer to the airship, Lan opened the door and stuck out her hand to grab his, and pull him into the airship.

A few bullets ringed past Lan's head as she reached for her husband, but she was able to dodge them.

Bai leapt into the air and grabbed his wife's hand as the airship pulled away from the landing pad, and she pulled him in.

The airship flew away as fast as it could after Bai entered it while the mob below continued to shoot at it as it fled the scene.

Bai and Lan stood at one of the windows of the airship as they watched their former home be burnt to the ground, but their sorrow soon turned to relief as the heard the infantile noises of their baby boy.

Lan had placed Yin in a car seat that had been strapped to one of the seats on the airship, when his noises gained the attention of his parents, they turned to see the infant child smiling, blissfully ignorant of the situation both he and his parents were in.

The two of them walked up to Yin and removed him from the car seat, Bai held his son in a light embrace as Lan stood next to him, hanging off her husband's shoulder.

"At least we're all safe," Bai said as he looked down at his son and then to his wife, "as long as we're together as a family I couldn't care about anything else," he continued.

"Honey, you never said where we will be going," Lan stated.

"To find a home for our family and harmony for us to live in, wherever that may be," Bai replied.

2 years later…

Far to the south of Shade Academy, across the Vacuo Desert and a bay in Southwestern Sanus is a chain of five islands, known collectively as the Southern Isles. Nowhere on Remnant is totally safe from the Grimm, this was shown during the Attack on Vale and the Battle of Beacon in the year 80 V.E, but some are safer than others. Everyone knows the major safe havens from the Grimm, the four kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral, all have some kind of natural defense against the Grimm, like Vale's large eastern mountain range, or Atlas' cold climate. Many of the people that settle outside the kingdoms don't do so for very long, the small towns, villages, and minor City-States that dot Remnat's surface are far less safe than the kingdoms and disappear as fast as they pop up. The Southern Isles however are one of the few truly safe havens from the Grimm and they have been for more than one thousand years, but that's all about to change.

Three people were running through the dense koa forest in the west of Kamehameha Island, the largest of the five islands that make up the Southern Isles. The three people were running, no sprinting as fast as they could from something, the looks on their faces were full of terror.

One of the people running was a woman, she possessed a petite, yet somewhat muscular figure, caramel colored skin, brown eyes, and hair to match. Her hair was shaved on the sides, but the middle and rear were left long, stretching halfway down her back. She wore an orange chest wrap, a similarly colored lava-lava skirt adorned with white hibiscus flowers over the top of black spandex shorts, and a brown kukui nut lei around her neck, indicating she was a member of the Kamehameha Royal Family. Finally, she possessed a set of tribal tattoos, one on each forearm, extending from elbow to wrist and another on her lower lip and chin that was only as wide as her mouth. These tattoos indicated that she was more than just a member of the royal family, but that she was also a warrior.

The men the woman was running with were much larger than her, both were taller, by more than a foot and very muscular. They also possessed tribal tattoos, but neither wore a kukui nut lei, or a lei of any kind.

As they were running one of the men tripped and fell, as he moved to get back up something grabbed him by the leg and drug him away screaming. Soon after the sounds of death and gore permeated the air and were followed by a series of terrifying howls.

One of the men stopped and turned as he drew a pair of daggers, they were made of steel like all modern weapons are, but they resembled the ancient koa and shark tooth weapons his ancestors used centuries ago.

"Kekoa what are you doing?!" The woman shouted at the man as she saw him stop running.

"Your highness… Princess Nani, please run, get back to the chief and tell him what has happened, I'll hold them off," Kekoa said and then readied himself for battle.

Nani hesitated to leave for a moment, but then she turned and kept running, as the lone warrior stayed behind to fight.

"Kia mate toa!" Kekoa shouted as he charged into the darkened forest, towards the ferocious growls and howls.

As Nani ran, she heard the sounds of combat echoed through the forest behind her and were quickly followed by pained roars and screams.

She continued to run, dipping, ducking, and diving through the thick underbrush of the forest floor as she did so. Soon however, she was forced to stop, as a large beast stood in her way. The beast was nearly three times her size, it had jet black fur, and thick white boney plates and spikes all around its body, its face was like that of a canine skull, the beast that had cut her off was an Alpha Beowolf.

Nani took a step back, and reached for the weapon on her back, once she drew it, it unfolded and showed itself to be a double tipped koa spear.

As Nani drew her weapon, half a dozen Beowolves emerged from the trees and surrounded her. She twirled the spear above her head and then presented one of the spear points towards the Alpha, she then pressed a button that caused the serrated blades to spin like that of a chainsaw.

The Alpha and the other Beowolves pounced on Nani as she closed her eyes for a moment, when the beasts got close she opened her eyes and her aura lit up around her body, it was like that of an orange flame.

With a loud battle cry Nani charged the Alpha as it and the other beasts continued to bear down upon her.

Nani blocked the swipe of the Alpha and then struck it across the face with her weapon, but the blade glanced off its thick boney armor, she then struck the beast in the belly with a swift kick, knocking it back.

Two of the half-dozen other Beowolves pounced on Nani once they reached her, but with a quick spin of her spear, she bisected one of the beasts and then planted the serrated spear tip into the other's mouth.

She spun around once more and thrust her spear through the abdomen of another one of the beasts, before she was struck across the head by a large set of claws.

Nani's aura pulsated as it absorbed the blow, and she quickly regained her composure before then running her spear through the beast that struck her.

The Alpha then caught Nani by surprise and slapped her down with a powerful swipe of its boney paw.

Nani hit the ground quite hard, this combined with the blow from the Alpha shattered her aura.

The remaining two Beowolves pounced on her as she was on the ground, she kicked the first in the face and snapped its neck, and then rolled to the side, thus dodging the second beast.

Nani made short work of the last Beowolf, she revved the chainsaw blades of her spear and thrust it deep into the beast's chest before then cutting her weapon out and nearly bisecting the beast.

Nani held herself up with her weapon, she was incredibly tired from the running and fighting, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet.

As Nani caught her breath the Alpha stood there, mere feet from her, watching her with bestial intrigue. It then crawled down on all fours and prepared to pounce on its fatigued prey.

Nani saw the beast pounce and she quickly pulled her spear from the ground and leapt at the beast while letting out a courageous battle cry.

Back in the Royal Palace in the capital city of Kamehameha Island, the Chieftain of the island; Keahi Koa and his two sons; Royal Prince Hau Koa and Prince Akamu Kaimana awaited the return of Princess Nani and the warriors who were sent with her.

"Where are they, they should have been back by now," Royal Prince Hau stated as he paced back and forth with a stressful look on his face.

"Brother, I'm sure they are fine, I understand how stressed you are, but your daughter can handle herself, and not to mention we sent two dozen warriors with her to investigate the disturbance," Prince Akamu stated as he tried to calm Hau.

The Royal Prince stopped and turned to address his father who had been sitting stoically in his throne the entire time, "father, I request permission to lead a search party to find my daughter," he said.

"Very well, take ten Royal Guards and…" the Chieftain was cut off by one of the doors to the throne room being slammed open.

Princess Nani limped her way inside the throne room, while supporting herself with her spear and clutching her bloodied left side. She took a few steps into the room before collapsing on the ground.

Both Princes ran too her, while the Chieftain leapt to his feet. The Royal Prince picked up his daughter and held her as the light faded from her eyes.

Prince Akamu stood over them for a moment before turning to a pair of Royal Guards who were watching the scene unfold, "don't just stand there! Get the court healer!" He shouted.

Both Royal Guards quickly rushed out of the throne room as quickly as they could.

"Nani! Nani, what happened out there?" Hau asked frantically as he held his dying daughter.

She picked her head up and said only one phrase, "ua hoi mai na daimonio," she then let out her last breath and her body went limp.

Royal Prince Hau was too overcome with grief to be affected by his dead daughter's last words and he continued to weep over her body, but Prince Akamu went white in the face out of fear.

"My son, what is it, what did she say?" The Chieftain asked with urgency, noticing his son's reaction to Nani's last words.

"Ua hoi mai na daimonio… The demons have returned," Prince Akamu replied.

A look of sheer disbelief came over the Chieftain's face as he collapsed back into his throne. He sat there for a few minutes, dumbstruck, but he soon composed himself.

"My son, send a message to the kingdoms… we need huntsmen, urgently," Chieftain Keahi said.

With upmost haste Prince Akamu sprinted out of the throne room and over to the CCT communications room to get into contact with the huntsman academies.


	2. Chapter 2

Harmony; Part Two

The blazing summer sun beat down on the streets and markets of the area surrounding Shade Academy, the area known as the "City" of Vacuo, compared to Vale, Atlas, and Mistral this "city" was little more than an exceptionally large village. Other than the Academy, no buildings exceeded three stories and there were far more huts and tents than actual buildings.

It had been two years since the Okami family had been driven from their home in Mistral and they have settled down for the time being in Vacuo, a 'kingdom' that was far more tolerant of Faunus than Mistral or any of the other kingdoms for that matter, but it still wasn't perfect, many Humans in this 'kingdom' still held bigoted views towards the Faunus and vice versa.

Lan Okami was heading home from a day of shopping at one of the local bazaars. As she walked through the streets of the city, she took note of the diversity of people that called the 'kingdom' home. Vacuo far more diverse than the other three kingdoms, while they each pretty much had a single unifying culture, with a few exceptions of course, Vacuo was home to dozens of different cultures, it was said that no two villages were the same. Despite this diversity, Lan and her family drew intrigue from other people in the region, being one of the very few Mistralese families in Vacuo as most others had settled in Vale or Menagerie during the crisis in their homeland.

Lan eventually arrived back at her family's home. It was a simple house, and only about half as large as their old home in Mistral, because of this they had to sell many of their belongings as they didn't have enough room for them. While some huntsman could make a lot of lien in their line of work and afford large homes, they mostly had to do so by becoming academy professors, which was a very lucrative career. Bai was not an academy professor and never really wished to be one, the only way he found himself living in as large a house as he did was because it was his family's home and had been since his grandfather built it just before the Great War.

"I'm back from the market," Lan said as she entered her home.

As Lan closed the door behind herself she heard the pitter-patter of small feet running towards her, before she could continue walking, Yin rushed around the corner and gripped her in a hug.

"Welcome home mommy," the toddler said with glee.

Lan smiled and ruffled the hair of her son with her free hand, gaining a smile from the small faunus child.

"Honey, where's your dad at?" Lan asked her son.

"Daddy's working," Yin replied.

Lan smiled once more and patted her son on the head, earning a smile and tail wag from him. After this she headed over to the kitchen to store the food she had bought from the market. While she walked through her house she saw Bai sitting at their CCT terminal browsing the job listings.

After putting away the food, Lan walked over to her husband and leaned over his shoulder, "looking for a hunt?" She asked.

"Hey baby," Bai said and then placed a tender kiss on his wife's cheek, "yes, I am," he continued.

Bai continued to scroll through the listings before one caught his eye, the job read 'Urgent' in big red letters, followed by the phrase 'huntsman needed immediately' in smaller text.

Bai clicked on the listing and began to read the job details, "huh… the Southern Isles, I've never seen a job request from there before," he said with intrigue.

The start time for the mission was listed as 'ASAP' and the threat level was listed as 'very high'. As Bai was about to sign himself up for the mission, Lan placed her hand over his.

"Are you sure you want to take that one, why not one with a lower threat level," Lan said worriedly.

Even though Lan was confident in her husband's skills as a huntsman, she would still worry about him immeasurably when he went out on missions. She can still remember his first real mission after he graduated from Haven Academy, she remembered tending to his wounds when he returned home. Bai had gone too far in his mission and come home with a broken arm and several scars across his chest, thankfully he wasn't alone on that mission or he might have not made it back. Ever since then, Lan has worried for her husband's safety and she worries about what it would be like for her son to grow up without a father.

Bai freed his hand from his wife's and pressed it lightly to her cheek and turned her head towards his and lightly touched his forehead to hers, "Lan, I will be fine, you worry too much," he said softly.

Lan took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, "I guess you're right… just please be safe," she said sternly, yet also softly.

Bai signed himself up for the mission while his wife watched, after that he stood from his seat and headed over to he and his wife's bedroom to pack for the mission.

After packing for the journey and the mission, Bai slung the backpack he had placed everything in other his shoulder and headed to the front door of his home while being escorted by his wife and son the whole way.

"Kick some butt daddy," Yin said.

"I will my little pup," Bai replied while ruffling his son's white hair.

"Come home safe honey," Lan said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

"Don't you worry, I will," Bai replied and then pecked his wife on the lips with a light kiss.

Bai left his home and began to walk down the street in the direction of the Bullhead docks, while he did this, his wife and son moved to the window to watch him go.

"Mommy," Yin said while lightly tugging on Lan's dress.

"Yes, honey what is it," she inquired.

"Daddy's going to be okay, right?" Yin asked.

Lan knelt and looked her son in the eyes while placing her hands on his shoulders, "yes honey, your father will be fine," she said.

When Bai eventually arrived at the Bullhead docks, he walked up to the pilot of one, whom was sitting at the edge of the opened cargo bay. The man had a rugged looking face and wore a headband that had a long tail that hung off to one side.

"Hello, I was wondering if you're available?" Bai asked as he walked up to the man.

"Sorry buddy, I'm booked, some hunter needs to head out on a mission," he said.

"Oh, well do you know where?" Bai asked.

"Some place called the Southern Isles," the pilot replied.

"Oh, well funny thing you say that, that's where I'm headed," Bai replied with a light chuckle.

"Well if you're headed to the same place, I guess I could give you a ride, but you'll have to talk it out with the one who booked me," the pilot replied.

As the two men talked, the voice of a woman called from behind them, "hey, sorry I'm late."

Bai turned to see the woman who called out, she looked to be barely older than he was. She had lightly tanned skin, indigo hair brushed over to her left side, and olive eyes. She wore a high-necked, tight-fitting gray shirt, along with a long, light blue coat, along with a leather bandolier with a shoulder pad on the right and gray pants with dark gray boots. On her back looked to be a crossbow.

"Better late than never, huh Ms. Violette," the pilot said as the woman walked up to him.

The woman took an interest to Bai who was currently speaking with her pilot, "who's this?" She asked.

Before the pilot could reply Bai introduced himself, "my name is Bai Okami, I'm a huntsman."

"Nice to meet you, name's Nebula, Nebula Violette," the woman replied.

"The pilot here told me you were headed to the Southern Isles, is that correct?" Bai asked.

"Yea, why did you want to know?" Nebula inquired.

"I'm headed there as well, and was wondering if I could join you on the trip down," Bai replied.

"That's fine with me if the pilot here is okay with it," Nebula said.

"It doesn't matter to me," the pilot said with a shrug, "but, just because she's already paid doesn't mean you get a free ride," he continued, directing his full attention to Bai.

"Of course, how much?" Bai asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"One thousand," the pilot replied, "that's five hundred for the trip there and five hundred for the ride back," he continued.

Bai paused for a moment in a light shock at the mention of the price, but not being in the mood to try and haggle, he just pulled out a stack of lien and handed it to the pilot.

The pilot quickly counted and pocketed the cash, "alright, now that that's out of the way, hop on and we'll get going," he said.

As the Bullhead zoomed through the sky over the Vacuo Desert Bai and Nebula killed time with some small talk about one another.

"So, yea, I've lived in Vacuo all my life, it may be arid and hot, but this place is my home. What about you, you don't look like you're from here." Nebula said.

"I'm not, I moved here from Mistral with my wife and son two years ago, we didn't leave by choice though," Bai said.

"Let me guess, the civil war?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, sadly," Bai replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I just hope you've found a worthy home for you and your family here," Nebula said.

"Vacuo is very nice, but from what I've seen, and no offense, but it's not perfect, the people here may be more tolerant of one another, but there is still an unspoken split between humans and faunus," Bai replied.

"No, I understand, our people have fought one another for generations all over the world, the effects of that isn't something you can really escape, but you can find places where it has less of an impact," Nebula stated.

That's true, and so far Vacuo is the best example that I have seen," Bai said.

The two continued to chit chat for a while, before deciding to take a rest during their flight as it would take roughly a day to reach the Southern Isles.

Bai had fell asleep during the trip, he wasn't disturbed by Nebula who was constantly in and out of relatively short naps over the course of the flight. However, Bai was awoken hours later when they arrived at their destination.

"Hey buddy, we're here," the pilot said as he shook Bai's shoulder to wake him up.

Bai quickly awoke and proceeded to rub the sleep from his eyes and look around the cargo bay of the Bullhead before then grabbing his bag and sword from the seat next to him.

"I had to set us down on the beach outside the city, I called in for permission to land within the city, but there was no response from either their transport station or Bullhead docks," the piolot said.

"Its fine, thanks for the ride," Nebula said to the pilot.

"No problem Ms. Violette," he replied.

"I'll contact you when the mission is over," she said.

The pilot gave her and Bai a quick salute before then getting back into his bullhead and flying away.

The two hunters could hear the calming sound of the tides flowing in and out and the call of seagulls through the air. A cool ocean breeze blew through the air and due to this it was very cool, even though it was the height of summer. Along with these, groups of beautiful palm trees lined the beach.

As the two hunters admired the sights and sounds a second Bullhead landed behind them, its loud engines drowning out the calming sound of the tidal currents and the exhaust heating up the once cool surrounding air.

Out of this Bullhead stepped a busty blonde huntress wearing a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt; both are covered by a dark gray shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves adorned with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs, with a black miniskirt is worn under the cream vest. On her wrists she wore a pair of golden bracelets and her right arm was noticeably robotic and matched them in color.

"Thanks for the ride," the huntress says as she hops out of the Bullhead and swings an orange and gold duffle bag over her shoulder.

As the blonde huntress went to pull her golden framed sunglasses over her lilac eyes she paused at the sight of Nebula and Bai, before then smiling and putting her sunglasses on.

"Well if it isn't Yang Xiao Long," Nebula said.

"Long time no see," Yang said as she walked up to Nebula.

The two huntresses gripped each other in a forearm handshake and smiled, seemingly happy to see one another.

"Seriously how long's it been?" Nebula asked.

"41st Vytal Festival I believe," Yang stated.

"Really, it's been seven years? It doesn't feel like it," Nebula said.

"No it certainly doesn't," Yang said before noticing Bai who was standing next to Nebula, "so… who's your friend?" She asked.

"Hello, my name is Bai Okami," he said as he extended his hand to shake Yang's.

"Pleasure to meet you," Yang replied as she shook Bai's hand.

"Bai and I ran into each other at the Bullhead docks back in Vacuo, we were both headed here so we rode together," Nebula said.

"Huh, no offense, but you don't look like you're from Vacuo," Yang said to Bai.

"None taken, I'm originally form Mistral, I moved to Vacuo with my family to escape the civil war," Bai replied.

"Oh, well I hope you and your family are doing fine in your new home then," Yang stated.

"Thank you," Bai replied.

"Hey, come on, we should meet with our contact, we can catch up on the way," Nebula said to her companions.

Both Bai and Yang nodded and followed Nebula as they made their way off the beach.

"So Yang, you still with Blake?" Nebula asked as they walked.

"Yea actually, in fact we had our first kid about two years ago," Yang replied.

"Wait, so did you adopt a child?" Nebula asked in slight confusion.

"No, we had a baby, it's a new type of artificial insemination, it takes DNA from one parent and inject it into the other," Yang replied.

"Oh, that seems cool, but it can't be that simple, can it?" Nebula inquired.

"No, it's not, that was the layman's explanation, science ain't my forte so I only remember the basic stuff about it, Blake could probably explain it better than me," Yang said.

"Ok, so who carried, and how was the baby when it was born?" Nebula asked.

"I carried her, and she's healthy for the most part," Yang replied.

"So you had a girl…" Nebula said, but then paused as she realized the last thing Yang said, "what do you mean by 'for the most part'?" She asked.

Yang rubbed her left arm with her robotic right hand as her voice became somber, "she's blind."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Nebula said softly.

"You don't have to be, other than that, she's perfectly healthy," Yang replied.

"If I may ask, what is your daughter's name?" Bai asked.

"Her name is Alyssa," Yang said fondly, before then getting a slight smile on her face, "she has the cutest little kitty ears," she continued.

Bai took intrigue in this last statement, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Oh, I forgot to say, my girlfriend is a cat faunus," Yang said.

"Really?" Bai inquired with a surprised tone.

Bai took great pleasure in hearing that a human and faunus were together and loved one another enough to have a child, he honestly wished that his countrymen back in Mistral, both human and faunus could see each other without hate and learn to live together in harmony.

The three hunters had left the beach and were coming up to a large city, the sign on the road leading up to it was written in two languages, the first was the native language, which none of the hunters could read, and the second was the common lingua franca of Remnant. In the language the three hunters could read, the text on the sign said 'Welcome to Kamehameha City'. The text on the sign however had four large distinct slash marks through it, a telltale sign of Grimm.

The three hunters stopped at the closed gates of the city. The walls had claw marks all over them and the signs of battle were all over the environment around them.

"So, should we see if anyone's home?" Yang asked.

As Yang said this, the steel gate of the city arose and the large metal doors behind it opened, out of the city came several people, both human and faunus. A dozen of those who exited the city looked to be warriors, all were wearing light leather armor along with lava-lava skirts of varying colors and designs and short pants beneath them. They also all had tribal tattoos and carried blaster rifles and had spears slung on their backs.

The dozen warriors stood in formation and at attention, six to either side of the gate. From behind them walked one more person, a man. He wore a large orange and white crested helmet made entirely of feathers, along with a cloak of matching color and material. The left half of his face was tattooed with a similar tribal design to the rest of the warriors. The skirt he wore matched his helmet and cloak in color, but it was adorned with white hibiscus flowers and around his neck he wore a brown kukui nut lei.

"Are you the huntsmen?" The man asked.

"Yea, and who might you be," Yang answered.

"My name is Prince Akamu Kaimana Kamehameha, second son of Chieftain Keahi Koa Kamehameha," he replied.

"Are you our contact then?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, if you would please follow me, my men and I shall escort you to the Royal Palace, your presence is needed immediately," Prince Akamu said.

Yang, Bai, and Nebula followed the Prince and his warriors into the city. As they entered it, the metal gate shut behind them with a loud crash, followed shortly by the large doors locking shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Harmony; Part Three

Within the area of the city closest to the wall were many warriors, dozens of them were spread throughout many different guard posts and dozens more were standing guard atop the wall. Most of the warriors within the streets attention turned towards the three huntsmen and some began to whisper among themselves. Those who weren't inspecting the three hunters that just entered their city looked tense, even fearful, a dangerous emotion to have when the Grimm were about.

The warriors escorting the hunters directed them to an armored SUV, which the three of them promptly boarded along with the Prince. Soon after making themselves comfortable within the vehicle they left the area near the gate and drove through the city on their way to the Royal Palace.

"So, Prince Akamu…" Yang said, but was cut off by one of the people in the front seat of the SUV.

"You will address the Prince as 'your royal highness'!" A female faunus warrior said quite sternly to Yang while baring her rather predatory looking fangs.

The Prince raised his hand to silence the woman, "Nāmaka, that is no way to speak to those who have come to help us," he said sternly.

The woman bowed her head slightly after being reprimanded, "Right… e kala mai i a`u… please forgive me," she said softly.

Yang Xiao Long, whose temper was known to be notoriously short, decided to let this one go and forgive the woman.

"Anyway, Prince Akamu, what is the nature of the job you need us for?" Yang asked.

"Straight to business I see," the prince stated, "before we get started however I must apologize for your earlier inconvenience of having to land outside the city, our transport station and bullhead docks were severely damaged in the last attack," he continued.

"There's no need to apologize, we know what goes down during a Grimm attack," Nebula said.

"Thanks for your understanding," the Prince said with a slight bow of his head, "now, on to business. There was an earthquake a few weeks ago, they are a normal occurrence around here, but this one was much larger than any I've experienced in my thirty-seven years of life. As it happened a large sinkhole opened about a quarter mile from the western shore and the next night a village in the area reported hearing strange noises in the forest so my father sent my niece and a group of around twenty warriors to investigate, they encountered the Grimm, demons Nani called them… None of our warriors survived the encounter," he continued.

"And your niece?" Yang asked.

"She died too I'm afraid," the prince said somberly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yang said softly.

"Thank you for your condolences," the prince replied.

"So you need our help to fight off the Grimm then?" Nebula inquired.

"Yes, precisely," the prince stated.

As they drove through the outer Residential District of the city and his companions continued to talk with Prince Akamu, Bai looked out the window at the damaged and destroyed buildings. From those that weren't as badly damaged he could make out the distinct architectural style. The buildings were mix of tribal and modern styles. Much like the architecture found in Mistral, the rooves of the tribal styled buildings angled downward very steeply and curved upwards towards the bottom, however the recurve at the base of the rooves was not as drastic as in Mistralese buildings. Also, many of these buildings also had patios or decks that surrounded the entirety of the outside of the house and were covered by the overhanging roof, which was itself held up by somewhat thin and evenly spaced wooden pillars.

The destroyed and damaged buildings reminded Bai to much of his own homeland and how it was being torn apart from the inside by the civil war between his people and humanity. However, as Bai looked out at the destruction he noticed one thing was missing, people, other than the local warriors of course. There wasn't a single civilian or refugee in sight, not even any camps to house them and this sparked Bai's interest.

"Um, excuse me Prince Akamu," Bai said as he turned from the window, "where are the civilians and refugees?" He asked.

"All those who are unable to fight have been evacuated to the inner city and Royal District," Akamu replied.

Bai simply nodded his head in response to the Prince's answer as moving civilians to safe zones during Grimm attacks was the logical and common practice many nations and cities practiced.

The Prince and the three hunters continued to be driven through the city on their way to the Royal Palace. As they entered the city's second district, the building style shifted, it became more of a "modern" style of architecture as opposed to the traditional "tribal" style, however there were still elements of the traditional architecture. The buildings were also larger and more commercial or industrial looking as opposed to residential.

As they drove, Bai and his companions couldn't help but notice a distinct lack of shelters and aid stations for those that had been hurt or displaced by the Grimm attacks and neither were there refugees or displaced peoples littering the streets due to the lack of facilities for them. The three hunters quickly glanced at one another in confusion from this recent observation.

"Is something the matter?" Prince Akamu asked after noticing the pondering looks on his guests faces.

"No disrespect Prince, but didn't you say the civilians from the outer city had been evacuated to the inner city?" Bai asked.

"Yes, and they most certainly have," Prince Akamu replied.

"Then where are the aid stations or shelters for them!?" Yang jumped in quickly.

"Mrs. Xiao Long is it?" The Prince asked as he turned his attention to Yang.

Yang nodded to Prince Akamu confirming his question, she then sat back and prepared to listen to what he had to say.

"There's no need for such things, you see our people treat each other like extended family, so those who have been affected by the attacks have been taken in and offered shelter by others within the city without need for reward or incentive," Akamu stated, "and as for those who have been injured, our hospitals are more than equipped enough to handle their situations," he continued.

The three hunters were pleasantly surprised at this fact about the culture of the Southern Isles, as none of them have ever been here they had no clue the locals would come together in such a way during their time of crisis.

A few more moments passed before the group entered the Royal District and the palace grounds, the driver parked the SUV out front of the palace. The driver and Nāmaka stepped out of the front seat and opened the doors of the SUV for the Prince and the hunters.

As they stepped out of the SUV the hunters took in the sight of the palace, it had a beautiful white exterior with gray roofing. The palace was a unique mix of tribal and modern architecture. It was a three-story building, whose first floor was raised from the ground by a tall foundation. Like the tribal buildings within the city, the palace had a steep angling roof with a recurve at the base of the roof. Each of the four corners of the roof had small a guard tower. These towers not only made up the corners of the roof, but also topped the corners of the building. Each floor also had an exterior patio with an overhang, like the tribal buildings and homes. Pillars supported these overhangs, but these were not small wooden pillars, these were thick and made of stone. Also at, between the tops of the pillars were slight arches, a trait not shared with any of the tribal styled buildings. The doors of the palace were made of a brightly polished koa wood and trimmed with gold, the palace's windows also shared the door's features.

"Wow," Nebula said with astonishment as she and the others gazed upon the palace. It certainly wasn't the largest building in the city, nor the most extravagant in its exterior, but it was grand nonetheless.

"Welcome to ka hale aliʻi o ke aliʻi… The Palace of the Chief," Prince Akamu said.

The Prince led the hunters down to and then up the stairs to the front entrance of the Palace.

To each side of the entrance was a warrior, but they weren't dressed like the warriors they had seen up to that point. These warriors wore a feather cloak over their armor and the coloring was the opposite of Akamu's, there his was orange, theirs was white and vice versa, the same went for the lava-lava skirts they wore. Also, they wore metal helmets that covered their entire head, these helmets had large rounded openings for the eyes and a smaller vertical rectangular cutout for the nose between them, this cutout linked the round cutouts together. These cutouts on the helmet were covered with a very darkly tinted visor, so dark in fact that it was impossible to see the warrior's face inside the helmet. Finally, the helmets the warriors wore were adorned with a feather crest that ran along the center of the helmet from front to back.

The warriors opened the door for the Prince and the hunters when they approached and bowed their heads when Prince Akamu passed them. They quickly shut the doors behind them as the four entered the palace.

The interior of the palace was even grander than the exterior, the top two-thirds of the walls and the ceiling were painted a clean white color and adorned with paintings of past rulers and royal family members, while the bottom third of the walls matched the floor which was made of beautifully polished koa wood. The walls also had cut outs in them where elaborate and expensive looking vases and busts rested. The central hallway was fairly long and possessed four doors on either side, leading to four separate rooms. Hanging from the ceiling around the base of a central stairway that split into two opposite facing stairways at the top were four exquisite golden chandeliers. There was a warrior that resembled the two outside the entrance positioned between every door and two at the base of the stairwell.

The prince and the hunters made their way down the hallway and up the stairs to the second floor of the palace.

The second floor resembled the first in its layout and design. As the four of them walked down the hallway, Bai noticed one of the doors off to the right was open. As they passed it he took the opportunity to look inside. The room had baby blue carpeting and royal blue drapes on the windows that matched the material of the chairs and sofa within the room, but that was not all that was inside.

There were several people, around eight or nine lying on the floor or sitting in the chairs, they looked to have been wounded in the recent Grimm attacks and there were three women tending to them, an older woman who was visibly pregnant and looked about as old as Prince Akamu and two significantly younger girls, one looked nine or ten while the other looked the same age as Bai's son Yin. The girls were all wearing the same colors as the Prince, orange and white and they had similar lava-lava skirts to him, however the older woman's was much longer and worn like a dress.

After he looked into the room Bai continued on with his companions and the Prince.

Back within the room the youngest girl was struggling to carry a box over to one of the people being tended to by the older woman.

"Here, Alani I got it," the older of the two girls said as she took the box from the younger girl, "go get Akamu and Kaimana, tell them to come help mother and I, you should go play with Kalani and Keahi," she continued.

"But Haukea, I wanna help," Alani protested.

"And you will be, by getting your brothers," Haukea replied.

"Fine," Alani pouted.

"Now run along little flower," Haukea said as she ruffled her little sister's hair.

Prince Akamu and the hunters reached the stairwell at the end of the second-floor hall when all of a sudden, they heard a series of loud laughter from the top of the stairwell.

From the top of the stairwell a boy comes sliding down the bannister while being chased by another. They both look the same age, around seven or eight, and are wearing orange and white lava-lava skirts with no shirt.

"Kaimana you get back here!" The boy running down the stairs shouted.

"CHEE-HOO! You'll have to catch me first Akamu," Kaimana yelled as he slid down the bannister.

Kaimana leapt off the bannister as he reached the bottom and looked back to Akamu as he ran. Not paying attention to where he was going, Kaimana ran right into Prince Akamu and fell on his behind.

"Horse-playing with your brother again I see," the Prince said with an inquisitorial look as he starred down at Kaimana.

"Hello there, father," Kaimana said sheepishly as Akamu ran up behind Kaimana.

"Junior, Kaimana, what have I told you two about running in the palace halls?" Prince Akamu asked his sons.

"We shouldn't," both the boys replied quietly.

"Precisely," the Prince said.

"Akamu, Kaimana! Haukea says you have to help her and mo…" Alani said as she ran up behind Prince, and his companions, "daddy your home!" She shouted and then ran to the Prince with her hands spread out to hug him.

The Prince then picked up Alani as she ran up to him, "hey there little flower, what are you up too?"

"I was just going to tell Akamu and Kaimana that Haukea said they have to help her and mother tend to hurt people," Alani said.

The Prince looked down to his sons, "you heard her, get going," he said.

"Yes father," both boys said in unison and then headed to the room Alani came from.

The Prince then placed a kiss on his daughter's cheek and set her back down, "run along my little flower, I have some business to attend to with your uncle and grandfather."

"Ok, bye daddy," Alani said as she waved to Prince Akamu as he and his companions walked up the stairs.

"Sorry about that, the duties of a parent never end," the Prince said.

"I understand, I have a child as well," Bai said.

"Yea, same here," Yang added.

Prince Akamu chuckled lightly and continued up the stairs to the top floor of the palace along with the three hunters.

The top floor had a different layout than the first two. At the top of the stairs there was no long central hallway, but instead a much shorter hall that lead to a large double door which was painted orange and adorned with a large white hibiscus flower surrounded by a brown kukui nut lei. Two smaller hallways also branched off to either side of the end of the stairwell.

A pair of warriors whom were standing guard at the large double doors opened them and allowed the Prince and his companions inside.

The room they had entered was the throne room of the Chieftain. It had a lively red carpet and matching drapes around the windows. To the right side of the window were several individuals dressed in similar fashion to Prince Akamu albeit with various different colors and standing in front of gold plated chairs with red cushions, they were most likely the Chieftain's generals or other nobles. Across from the entrance were a pair of ornate thrones made of gold and koa wood with similar red cushioning to the chairs off to the right. There were two individuals sitting in these thrones, the Chieftain Keahi Koa Kamehameha and his wife Chieftess Moana Kapua Kamehameha. Standing next to his father was Prince Akamu's brother, Royal Prince Hau Koa Kamehameha

The Chieftain was a large and imposing man who dwarfed everyone in the room save for his eldest son who was very nearly his size. Even though the Chieftain was sitting, Bai, Yang, and Nebula could tell he was easily over seven feet tall. Under his cape they could make out his tattoos which ran all across his chest, belly, and arms and down onto his legs. In comparison, Prince Akamu stood at six foot five and his brother at six foot ten.

"Father, the huntsmen have arrived, might I present Yang Xiao Long, Nebula Violette, and Bai Okami," Prince Akamu said with a bow and then stepped aside to present the hunters to the Chieftain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you your highness," Nebula said and then the three of them bowed out of respect.

The Chieftain bowed his head slightly towards the hunters as Prince Akamu took his place next to the Chieftess.

"Is this it!?" One of the nobles exclaimed.

"Unless more huntsmen arrived after us, then yeah, were it," Yang replied.

The nobleman who said this stepped forward, he was visibly angry. He also had an intimidating physique and possessed large tribal tattoos on his chest and arms. He was dressed much the same as the other nobles, the colors he wore however, were blue and red.

"We ask the kingdoms for aid and all they send is three huntsmen! We need an army to defeat the Grimm!" The man shouted, "not to mention these so-called 'huntsmen' don't even look like true warriors," he continued.

"Lord Hemi, hold your tongue!" Chieftain Keahi commanded.

The nobleman then dipped down his head after being called out and stepped back into line with the rest of the nobles.

"I'm terribly sorry about that," the chieftain said, "please make yourselves comfortable, we have much to discuss," he continued.


	4. Update

Tales From Remnant Update

For those of you looking for the next chapter of Tales From Remnant, I'm sorry to say that it will be going on hiatus until further notice. While writing it has been fun, it's just too much for me at the moment and between my job and school, I don't have the time to give this story the detail and care it deserves, again, I am deeply sorry for those of you who read this whenever it comes out.

On the bright side however, this will not delay or cause the cancellation of Volume Two of RWBY BLAC. That story will remain on schedule and the first chapter will be released two to three weeks after the finale of RWBY Volume 5… or maybe a bit sooner.

Anyway, I truly am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you understand.

Sincerely, CyrusBlack1


End file.
